sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κέντρο Μάζας
Κέντρον Μάζης Center of mass , κέντρο Βάρους thumb|300px| [[Αρχή Διατήρησης Κέντρου Βάρους ]] - Ένα σημείο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Κέντρο μάζας" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μάζα". Εισαγωγή το κέντρο μάζας ενός σώματος ή ενός συστήματος σωμάτων είναι το σημείο το οποίο συμπεριφέρεται ως η μάζα όλου του σώματος ή του συστήματος, να είναι συγκεντρωμένη σ' αυτό. Το κέντρο μάζας είναι συνάρτηση μόνο της θέσης και της μάζας κάθε σώματος που περιλαμβάνεται στο σύστημα. Στην περίπτωση ενός μηχανικού στερεού, η θέση του κέντρου μάζας του είναι σταθερή σε σχέση με το σώμα, αλλά όχι αναγκαία πάνω σε αυτό. Στην περίπτωση ενός ομοιογενούς βαρυτικού πεδίου, το κέντρο μάζας συμπίπτει με το κέντρο βάρους — το σημείο στο οποίο λέγεται ότι ενεργεί η βαρύτητα. Το κέντρο μάζας ενός σώματος δεν συμπίπτει πάντα με το γεωμετρικό του κέντρο, πράγμα που πολλές φορές αποδεικνύεται πολύ χρήσιμο. Οι μηχανικοί προσπαθούν να κάνουν τα σπορ αυτοκίνητα όσο το δυνατόν ελαφρύτερα, ενώ προσπαθούν να συγκεντρώνουν το βάρος στο κάτω μέρος του αυτοκινήτου. Το σύστημα κέντρου μάζας είναι ένα αδρανειακό σύστημα αναφοράς που ορίζεται ως το σύστημα στο οποίο το κέντρο μάζας του συστήματος είναι ακίνητο. Ορισμός Το κέντρο μάζας \mathbf{R} ενός συστήματος σωμάτων ορίζεται ως το άθροισμα των γινομένων της μάζας κάθε σώματος επί την αντίστοιχη απόσταση, προς τη συνολική μάζα του συστήματος: : \mathbf{R} = \frac 1M \sum m_i \mathbf{r}_i όπου M είναι η συνολική μάζα του συστήματος. Για μια συνεχή κατανομή με πυκνότητα μάζας \rho(\mathbf{r}) , το άθροισμα γίνεται ολοκλήρωμα: : \mathbf R =\frac 1M \int \mathbf{r} \; dm = \frac 1M \int\rho(\mathbf{r})\, \mathbf{r} \ dV =\frac{\int\rho(\mathbf{r})\, \mathbf{r} \ dV}{\int\rho(\mathbf{r})\ dV} Αν ένα αντικείμενο έχει ομοιόμορφη κατανομή πυκνότητας (ομοιογενές) τότε το κέντρο μάζας του συμπίπτει με το γεωμετρικό κέντρο του σώματος. Παραδείγματα *Το κέντρο μάζας ενός συστήματος δύο σωμάτων κείται στο φορέα που ενώνει τα δύο σώματα (ή, ακριβολογώντας, τα κέντρα μάζας κάθε σώματος). Το κέντρο μάζας είναι πλησιέστερα στο σώμα που έχει την μεγαλύτερη μάζα. *Το κέντρο μάζας ενός ομογενούς δακτυλίου συμπίπτει με το κέντρο του δακτυλίου. *Το κέντρο μάζας ενός ομογενούς τριγώνου κείται πάνω σε κάθε διάμεσο, και επομένως πάνω στο βαρύκεντρο του. *Το κέντρο μάζας ενός ομογενούς παραλληλογράμμου συμπίπτει με την τομή των διαγωνίων του. *Σε ένα σφαιρικό ομογενές συμμετρικό σώμα, το κέντρο μάζας του συμπίπτει με το κέντρο της σφαίρας. Αυτή η προσέγγιση ισχύει και για την Γη: η πυκνότητα ποικίλει σημαντικά, αλλά κυρίως εξαρτάται από το βάθος και λιγότερο από τις άλλες δύο συντεταγμένες. *Γενικότερα, σε κάθε ομογενές συμμετρικό σώμα, το κέντρο μάζας του θα συμπίπτει με το κέντρο συμμετρίας του. Ιστορία Η ιδέα του κέντρου βάρους προτάθηκε για πρώτη φορά από τον αρχαίο Έλληνα μαθηματικό, φυσικό και μηχανικό Αρχιμήδη των Συρακουσών. Ο Αρχιμήδης απέδειξε ότι η ροπή που ασκείται σε ένα μοχλό από βαρίδια που βρίσκονται σε διάφορα σημεία κατά μήκος του μοχλού είναι η ίδια με αυτήν που θα ασκούνταν αν όλα τα βαρίδια μετακινούνταν σε ένα μόνο σημείο — το κέντρο βάρους του. Στην έρευνά του στα σώματα που επιπλέουν έδειξε ότι ο προσανατολισμός ενός σώματος που επιπλέει είναι αυτός που ωθεί το κέντρο βαρύτητας να χαμηλώνει όσον το δυνατόν περισσότερο. Ανέπτυξε μαθηματικές τεχνικές για την εύρεση του κέντρου βαρύτητας των αντικειμένων που είναι ομότροπα ως προς την πυκνότητα σε διάφορα σαφώς καθορισμένα σχήματα, κυρίως τριγώνου, ημισφαιρίου και ενός κυκλικού παραβολοειδούς εκ περιστροφής. Στο Μεσαίωνα, θεωρίες για το κέντρο βάρους αναπτύχθηκαν περαιτέρω απ' τους Abū Rayhān al-Bīrūnī, al-Razi (που έγινε στα Λατινικά Rhazes), Omar Khayyám και al-Khazini.Salah Zaimeche PhD (2005). Merv, Ίδρυμα για την Τεχνολογία και τον Πολιτισμό Προσδιορισμός κέντρου μάζας Αυτή είναι μια μέθοδος για να προσδιορίσουμε το κέντρο μάζας ενός σχήματος L. #Χωρίζουμε το σώμα σε δύο ορθογώνια. Βρίσκουμε τα κέντρα μάζας αυτών των δύο ορθογωνίων σχεδιάζοντας τις διαγωνίους τους. Σχεδιάζουμε μια γραμμή που ενώνει τα κέντρα μάζας. Το κέντρο μάζας οπότε πρέπει να βρίσκεται στην ευθεία ΑΒ. #Χωρίζουμε το σώμα σε άλλα δύο ορθογώνια. Βρίσκουμε τα κέντρα μάζας αυτών των ορθογωνίων σχεδιάζοντας τις διαγωνίους. Σχεδιάζουμε μια γραμμή που ενώνει τα κέντρα μάζας. Το κέντρο μάζας του σχήματος πρέπει επίσης να βρίσκεται στην ευθεία CD. #Καθώς το κέντρο μάζας του σχήματος πρέπει να βρίσκεται τόσο στην ευθεία ΑΒ όσο και στην ευθεία CD, είναι προφανές ότι θα βρίσκεται στην τομή αυτών των δύο ευθειών, στο O. Το σημείο O μπορεί να μην βρίσκεται μέσα στο σχήμα. Most physical systems, small or big, are made of large number of particles. For example, a glass of water contains of the order of 10^{24} molecules. Newton provided a nice method to deal with a system of particles. It is based on the Center of mass which will be described below. Center of Mass Cosider a system containing N particles. Suppose that the a''th particle has mass m_a and is located at \mathbf{r_a} as shown in the Fig. (a). We define the '''center of mass' R_{CM} as : \mathbf R_{CM}=\frac{\sum m_a\mathbf{r}_{a}}{\sum m_{a}} The frame attached with center of mass is called center of mass reference frame. The center of mass is at the center for all symmetric bodies with uniform density. As shown in Fig. 1(b), the contribution of the opposite particles get cancelled in the sum, i.e., m_a \mathbf r_a = 0 , where the primed (') coordinates are those measured in the center of mass frame. Time derivative of the above equation implies that m_a \mathbf v_a = 0 . We can easily show that : M\frac{d \mathbf V_{CM}}{dt} = M\mathbf a_{CM} = \sum m_{a}\mathbf V_a = \sum{\mathbf{f}_{a}} , Where \mathbf{f_{a}} is the net force acting on m_a . We split \mathbf{f_{a}} into external and internal forces. The internal forces, arising due to interactions among themselves, cancel due to Newton's third law. Hence, : \frac{ d \mathbf {P}}{dt} = \frac{d \mathbf P_{CM}}{dt} = M\mathbf a_{CM} = \sum_{a}{\mathbf f_{a,ext}} = \mathbf{F_{ext}} , where \mathbf P is the net momentum of the system, and \mathbf F_{ext} is the net external force. Thus the rate of change of net momentum of a sytem of particles is equal to the net external force acting on it. If \mathbf F_{ext} = 0 , then \mathbf{P} = const. . This is the statement of the conservation of liner momentum for a many-particle system. Central Force Problem revisited Earlier we solved the Central Force Problem under the assumption that the mass of the central object is very large, and its motion can be ignored. Thus it was a one-particle system. Using the formalism discussed above, we can solve the central-force problem even when the mass of the central object is not large. The system contains two particles (ignoring the size of the star and the planet). The potential energy for the system is U(r=|\mathbf{r_{1}}-\mathbf{r_{2}}|) = -\frac{\alpha} , where \mathbf{r_{1}} and \mathbf{r_{2}} are the position of the planets and star respectively as shown in Fig. 2(a). If \mathbf{r} = \mathbf{r_{1}}-\mathbf{r_{2}} , then the equations of motions are : m_{1}\mathbf{\ddot{r}_{1}} = -\frac {r^2}{\hat{\mathbf{r}}} : m_{2}\mathbf{\ddot{r}_{2}} = \frac {r^2}{\hat{\mathbf{r}}} From this two equation we can find : \mu \frac{d^2}{dt^2}\mathbf{r} = -\frac {r^2}{\hat{\mathbf{r}}}, where \mu =\frac{ m_{1}m_{2}}{(m_{1} + m_{2})} = reduced mass. Thus we have reduced the two-body problem to a one-body problem, which can be solved using the method described in the Sec. Central Force Problem. From the solution of \mathbf{r} , we can easily find : : \mathbf{r_{1}} = \frac{m_{2}\mathbf{r}}{m_1 + m_2} = \frac{\mu \mathbf{r}}{m_1} : \mathbf{r_{2}} = -\frac{m_{1}\mathbf{r}}{m_1 + m_2} = -\frac{\mu \mathbf{r}}{m_2} Note that m_1\mathbf{r_1} = - m_2\mathbf{r_2} = \mu\mathbf{r} . See Fig. 2(b) for a sketch of the motion of the star-planet system. The elliptical orbit of the planet is of the larger than that of the star. Also, the star and the planet are always on the opposite sides of the CM. Kinetic energy and potential energy of a system of particles Kinetic energy of a system of particles The total kinetic energy of a system of particle is the sum of kinetic energies of each particle in the system. However it can be split into the kinetic energy of the center of mass and the internal energy. : T = \sum{\frac{1}{2}m_{a}v^2_{a}} = \frac{1}{2}MV^2_{CM}+ \sum_{a}{\frac{1}{2}m_{a}v{'}^2_{a}} = T_{CM} + T_{int} Here we have used the fact that \sum m_a \mathbf v'_a = 0 . Example Using the above procedure and some manipulation, we can be derive the kinetic energy of a star-planet system: : T = \frac{1}{2}MV^2_{CM} + \frac{1}{2}\mu v^2 , where \mathbf{v} = \mathbf{v_2} - \mathbf{v_1} = \mathbf{v'_2} - \mathbf{v'_1} Potential energy of a system of particles We derive an expression for the potential energy for a system of particle. Note that the potential energy is defined for the system. For multi-particle system, we assume that the potential energy of a pair of particles depends only on the distance between the two particles. For a pair of particles 1-2, the potential energy is : U_{12} = U_{12}(\mathbf r_1 - \mathbf r_2) . When bring third particle m_3 , then potential energy will be : U_{123} = U_{12}(\mathbf r_1 - \mathbf r_2) + U_{13}(\mathbf r_1 - \mathbf r_3) + U_{23}(\mathbf r_2 - \mathbf r_3) . Then for N-particle system : : U_{int} = \frac{1}{2}\sum_{a}\sum_{a\neq{b}}U_{ab}(\mathbf r_a - \mathbf r_b) The factor 1/2 is to avoid double counting. Note that the internal potential energy function is the same for all inertial frames. If the external force is conservative then it could be express as a gradient of an external potential function. Then the total potential energy is : U = U_{ext} + U_{int} = \sum_{a}U_{ext}(\mathbf{r_{a}}) + \frac{1}{2}\sum_{a}\sum_{b,a\neq{b}}U_{ab}(\mathbf r_a - \mathbf r_b) , and the net external force on the system is : \mathbf F_{ext} = - \sum_{a}\nabla_{a}U_{ext}(\mathbf r_a) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *μάζα * Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *http://202.141.40.218/wiki/index.php/Conservation_of_Linear_Momentum_and_Center_of_mass *[ ] Category: Σημεία Category: Κλασσική Μηχανική